


Taken Under the Cover of Darkness

by Anonymous



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With retirement from figure skating behind her, all Tessa Virtue wanted for the year 2020 was a normal life.Well, as normal as it could get when you have five Olympic medals in your kitchen cupboard.Tessa had not fit "being kidnapped" into her busy schedule, nor had it been on any list she had on her iPhone. She had dreamt of it before, several times, but she had only ever hypothetically spoken of it twice with her partner. Her now ex-partner, Scott Moir. Could he hold the key to locating her?
Relationships: Scott Moir & Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir/Tessa Virtue
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OQForever4523](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OQForever4523/gifts).



> This is purely a work of fiction.

To say Tessa Virtue was mad would be a huge understatement.

She was absolutely _livid_ that her date had bailed on her at the last minute. This was to be their first high-profile event to attend together as a couple; a charity function that Tessa had been invited to speak at. Of course her ex-skating partner wasn’t interested in attending, she assumed he was in Florida partaking in his self-appointed sabbatical, but she didn’t really know. In fact, she no longer needed to know or be concerned with his whereabouts until their scheduled talk in Ireland this May.

Tessa paced back and forth in the hotel lobby, attempting to gain her composure as guests dressed in their formal wear filed past her. She clutched her cell phone in one hand, waiting for her older sister, Jordan, to return the four voicemail messages Tessa had left after she received a text message from her date simply stating that he was under the weather and unable to make it tonight. She knew damn well that he was not ill — except maybe in the head.

“Finally!” Tessa barked into her phone after she answered it on the first half-ring.

“Have you calmed down a bit Sammy?” Jordan asked as gently as possible. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her fingers; she foresaw this happening weeks ago and had been bracing for the crash.

Tessa made her way down a deserted hallway before responding. “Like fuck I have!”

“Sorry, I was showering the first eighty-seven times you called. You know, I had warned you that all guys with the name Ryan were no good—”

Tessa rolled her eyes hard at Jordan’s dig. “He’s not Semple, Jord.”

“Well standing you up tonight is douche bro enough...he might as well be. Please tell me this is the last straw. He’s been treating you like shit and you deserve far better, sis.”

“I know,” Tessa whispered into the phone, trying to keep her voice from breaking. “If only the sex was horrible, I wouldn’t feel quite so bad about kicking his ass to the curb.”

Tears filled Jordan’s eyes as she looked over at her fiancé waiting patiently for her to wrap up her pep talk to her little sister. “Your perfect match is out there, Sam. He’ll find you one day and sweep you off your feet and you’ll live happily ever after with babies and a dog in a big house on a hill. In my heart I know it...just give it time. You’ll get that fairy tale ending you’ve always dreamed of. Some dreams just have to take a backseat when you spend nearly a quarter of your life pursuing golden Olympic dreams.”

___________________________________

After being talked off the proverbial ledge by Jordan, Tessa felt calm enough to enter the ballroom and immediately sought out the bar, hoping a drink or two would settle her nerves. Throughout the night she kept a drink in her hand; mostly thanks to the generous single men chatting her up. She cursed her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend every time a new male guest approached her with some version of over-used pick-up lines she had heard a million times before. Nonetheless, she was able to exit the event sober enough under her own steam but further annoyed that her phone had died at some point during the evening. She of course had not fully charged her phone before leaving the house that night because she had never expected to be spending so much time on it texting and making phone calls.

“For fuck’s sake!” Tessa swore under her breath as she realized her phone was dead. “I swear the universe is out to get me today. Now how am I going to get my Uber?”

She looked up from where she stood in the hotel lobby and saw the taxi cabs sitting out front.

“Good enough,” she grumbled as she made her way outside.

After giving the driver her home address, she leaned back against her seat and let out a heavy sigh, glad the evening was finally over.

___________________________________

Tessa walked slowly up her driveway alone, her high heels clicking loudly against the pavement. She had envisioned her night ending much differently; her arm candy should have been coming home with her. Instead she was rehearsing break-up lines in her head.

As she approached her back door, she noticed the porch light above the door was out. She sighed heavily, knowing she left it on when had left the house earlier that evening and assumed it had burnt out. She reached her arm up towards the light fixture but was a fraction too short to reach it to check if the lightbulb was just loose or actually needed replacing.

“Guess I have to deal with that in the morning,” Tessa grumbled as she dug through her handbag, looking for her house keys. She was annoyed at how even in the smallest of clutches, her keys always found their way to the very bottom. As her hand wrapped around the cold metal, she heard footsteps crunching through the snow. Tessa turned her head towards the direction of the footsteps near her garage.

“Hello?” she called out, unafraid thanks to the pointy key grasped firmly between her fingers and the confidence in her body’s muscular strength to fight off anyone who dared get close.

The footsteps became quicker as they got closer, but no one replied. Tessa’s heart rate increased as her breathing became shallow.

“Hey Tess,” a voice finally filtered out from behind the shadows of the dark backyard.

“Can I help you with something?” Tessa asked, her voice still confident but her hand gripped her key a little tighter.

“No, we’re just going to help ourselves,” the female voice declared as she kept within the shadows.

Tessa knew the woman was still a generous distance away, but she frowned, confused at what the mystery woman meant.

“Wait a minute,” Tessa asked. “We?”

The overwhelming smell of acetone filled Tessa’s nose as a second person grabbed her tightly from behind and held a damp rag over her face. Darkness quickly overcame Tessa before the pair carried her limp body towards their waiting vehicle parked across the street.

___________________________________

Tessa woke up feeling groggy. She moaned and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand but quickly discovered her wrists were bound tightly to the headboard of the bed she was lying on. Her eyes flitted down her body; she was still wearing her gown but missing her high heels. Her dress had been noticeably smoothed out, as if whoever had put Tessa there laid her out like a precious china doll, rather than a hostage. Tessa’s attempt to yell for help was muffled by the strip of cloth wrapped over her mouth. She writhed back and forth as she made eye contact with a dark-haired figure standing in the corner of the room, next to the closed door. His face was illuminated every few seconds by the flickering of a neon sign located somewhere outside the window.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ray!” A female voice shouted from behind the motel room door. “It’s me! Open up!”

“Cool your jets, woman,” the dark-haired man grumbled as he unlocked the door.

Tessa watched from where she lay on the bed, still bound and gagged. She recognized the woman’s voice as the one from the shadows in her yard.

“Took you long enough,” Ray sighed, holding the door open.

“Sorry, I had to drive to the Tim’s up the street. The one next door isn’t twenty-four hours,” the woman apologized as she shuffled into the room carrying a drink tray with four cardboard to-go cups, a large brown paper bag from Tim Horton’s, and a black plastic trash bag.

The smell of coffee, greasy food, and donuts filled Tessa’s nose, making her stomach rumble. She had no idea what time it was, but it was still dark outside so somewhere between one and seven in the morning was her guess. She took a good look at the woman, finally putting a face to the mysterious voice; she was a stark comparison to her accomplice. While about Tessa’s size in height and nearly as slender, she wasn’t even as tall as the man’s shoulders. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a low ponytail and her bright blue eyes were set a little too close together, making her appear very serious and not someone Tessa wanted to get on the bad side of.

“She awake?” the woman whispered to Ray, nodding her head towards Tessa’s direction.

“Just a few minutes ago, yeah,” Ray mumbled, digging through the contents of the paper bag. He was famished and thought that he more than earned whatever treats his partner had brought.

The woman pulled two cups out of the cardboard drink tray and turned around to look at Tessa. “So you’re probably wondering why you’re here, eh?”

Tessa nodded slowly with wide eyes, unsure of why they kidnapped her. She had decided to play along for now until she had a chance to fully figure them out and discover a weakness that she could exploit.

“I didn’t know what you were drinking these days, so I brought you a brewed coffee and a hot chocolate,” the woman said as she placed both cups down on the bedside table. She then carefully took the gag off of Tessa.

“Thank you,” Tessa whispered, grateful to have the cloth removed from her mouth.

“Imma let your hands free,” the woman mumbled, working on the knots at Tessa’s wrists. “But so help me if you cause any trouble, Ray will have no choice but to tie you up again. M’kay?”

Tessa nodded furiously. Her arms were nearly numb from being tied above her head for who knows how long.

“I brought you some clothes,” the woman said pointing at the black trash bag. “If you wanna change out of your fancy dress. They might be a bit big, not all of us are a size zero.”

“Oh, but I’m not—”

“Tess,” the woman held her hand up and rolled her eyes. “Save it. I don’t need Miss Media Tessa with her canned remarks. You’re tiny as fuck, and everyone knows it. Sorry the clothes aren’t Adidas.”

“I’m sure they’re fine,” Tessa whispered, rubbing her now free wrists with her fingers, attempting to get the blood flowing properly again. “I really need to use the restroom.”

“Sure, go ahead. Just no funny business, eh?”

Tessa nodded again, sat up and then scurried off to relieve herself.

“What’s next, boss?” Ray asked his partner before taking a big swig of his coffee. “Shit that’s hot.”

“Come daylight we can contact her family, give them our demands.”

Tessa leaned against the closed door and looked around the tiny dated bathroom. There was no window to escape through, and nothing that could be used as a weapon. Just a decently clean toilet, a pedestal sink, and a bathtub with minor lime scale build up. She didn’t get the feeling that either of her captors would physically hurt her, but she knew that being moved to a secondary location had significantly reduce her chances of being found in a timely manor, if at all. Tessa relieved her full bladder, washed her hands and opened the door, jumping back when she found the woman waiting on the other side.

“Here,” the woman said, shoving the trash bag towards Tessa.

Tessa took the bag and returned to the restroom. She changed into the items she found in the bag, a pair of sweatpants and sweatshirt, both two-sizes too big, before returning to the room holding her dress. She eyed the coffee and hot chocolate as she draped her dress over the back of the chair in the corner of the room. Her mouth was parched but she was afraid to drink either of the beverages in case they were poisoned. Tessa felt she had obtained some street smarts over the years by way of Scott and his affinity for action movies and crime dramas; she just hoped it was enough to keep her alive.

“You hungry, Tessa?” Ray asked, his mouth full of a chocolate donut.

“Not really, thank you though,” Tessa lied as she sat down cautiously on the edge of one of the two doubled beds in the motel room.

She was actually starving but needed to figure out their motives before she dared let her guard down. Her body had kicked into survival mode, adrenalin was coursing through her veins, but Tessa was almost more concerned that her mom and sister would be waking up soon and realizing that she hadn’t called or texted either of them after the event. Her phone was dead, and she didn’t even know where her purse or shoes had ended up. She knew she would have to figure out a way to contact somebody.

“My name is Krista,” the woman offered. “This here is my boyfriend, Ray.” She pointed her thumb towards the tall dark-haired man stuffing his face with a second donut; this time a sour cream glazed.

Tessa could tell the man lifted weights or worked out in some capacity from the way his muscular arms strained the seams of his plaid shirt. Just then her stomach let out an audible complaint, and she hoped it wasn’t as loud as it seemed.

“We don’t want to actually hurt you,” Krista continued. “We just want—”

“Speak for yourself, Kris,” Ray interrupted as he pulled a packet of French fries from the bag. “You know I don’t give two shits about your figure skaters. This was all your idea.”

“Fine,” Krista sighed, rolling her eyes. “I don’t think you are being treated the way you deserve. You are a Canadian queen — a legend. No one should speak badly of you or treat you poorly. The way your ex-partner hurt you is inexcusable. We,” Krista stopped and side-eyed Ray. “I want to protect you from the nastiness of social media and from him-who-shall-not be-named from speaking any further ill-will towards you. He can go fuck off to the swamp with his bride.”

“Um, okay?” Tessa didn’t really understand where Krista was going with this, but she felt the woman had more to get off her psychotic chest.

“Your poor face during the Walk of Fame ceremony in August,” Krista continued. “He made you stand up there on stage to help him through his speech and then he has the balls to demote you to second skating partner in front of everyone. When your face fell for that half a second — it just boils my blood that he could be so cruel when you’ve been nothing but supportive and kind to him for the last two plus decades.”

Tessa’s fingers twisted the silver ring on her opposite hand while she opted to keep her face and body language as neutral as possible in response. She knew she hadn’t always been fully supportive or kind to Scott, but she wasn’t about to give that secret away.

“And it turns my stomach that you could have read anything negative about yourself on Twitter or Instagram or wherever. You’ve been having a hard enough time with your transition and all the extra popularity the last two years.”

Tessa nodded slightly. Yes, she had read some, but tried not to, at least not daily. She had been so emotionally fragile from dealing with her post-Olympic crash that she just didn’t have the mental capacity to process much more negativity. She decided it was time to take control of this conversation and have this woman lay her cards out on the table. Tessa needed to know why she had done the unthinkable and kidnapped her. “So Krista, tell me, what are your plans? Are you just going to keep me here indefinitely in this bubble you’ve created?”

Krista laughed. “No. Not forever. Just long enough to scare everyone into realizing how poorly they’ve treated you and demand better from them. Starting first off with your ex-partner.”

“You mean Scott?”

Krista laughed again. “Yes. I refuse to use his real name. That dipshit never should have dumped you as his girlfriend when you were at your lowest point.”

“Oh, but we weren’t—”

“Save it, Tess,” Krista sighed, holding her hand up to stop Tessa from saying that she and Scott had not been in a relationship. “Whatever came to blows between the two of you in Japan in 2018, I’ll always blame him for it. You were spiralling and you needed him to reciprocate being the anchor as you were for him in 2016 and 2017, and he couldn’t handle it so he bailed. He’s an asshole for not wrapping his arms around you and holding you until you were better. He should not have pushed you to define the relationship or whatever.”

Tessa’s eyes went wide. While Krista hadn’t gotten all of the details correct, the fact that she knew most of what was going on behind closed doors was frightening. Tessa hadn’t realized that she had been that much of an open book.

Krista watched as Tessa’s mask dropped a little and the fear in her eyes was revealed. It was evident to Krista that she had touched a nerve and wanted to re-assure her idol. “Look, Tess, I may know a lot about the queen and king of ice dance, but I promise as long as you cooperate, we won’t touch a hair on your hot little freckled body.”

Tessa crossed her arms over her chest; she felt uncomfortable with Krista referring to her body that way, but she nodded slowly in agreement. She would cooperate; at least until there was a good chance to escape.

_______________________________________

“Jord, this just isn’t like her to keep her phone off for so long,” Kate said nervously, pacing back and forth in her living room, her phone clutched tightly in her right hand.

“I know, Mom,” Jordan agreed as she chewed on her bottom lip. She knew Kate was worried; she was as well. Tessa going silent on them was definitely out of character and her little sister had been quite upset the last time Jordan had spoken to her. “It’s possible that she scored herself a one-night stand and is still sleeping it off. After what Ryan did to her, I wouldn’t blame her, maybe give her another hour?”

Kate looked at her watch. “Alright, one more hour, then I’m driving over to her place to—”

“Okay, but Mom?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Jordan took in a deep breath to quell her nerves. “Please let me know the second you find her?”

“Of course, dear. I’m sure you’re right, she’s probably just sleeping in today and forgot about charging her phone,” Kate said in an attempt to calm her own nerves as much as her daughter’s.

Kate ended up only waited twenty minutes before heading over to Tessa’s house. The nausea clawing at the inside of her stomach was too much to delay things any further; her mother’s intuition was telling her that something wasn’t right. Kate pulled her vehicle into the driveway; everything looked normal. Tessa’s SUV was still parked next to the garage as expected; she had told her mother that she was going to be taking an Uber to the event downtown. Kate let herself inside Tessa’s house with her key and discovered the alarm was still set. After disarming it, Kate wandered through the empty house, not finding anything out of place.

“Where could she have gone?” Kate wondered out loud. “Maybe she did find someone to spend the night with?”


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


Krista had insisted they all catch a few hours of sleep, and so Ray slept sitting on a chair pushed in front of the door, and the two women each took a bed. Tessa lay awake, unable to sleep. She was desperately trying to figure out a way to escape. She had no idea how long they laid in the dark but after what felt like an eternity, Tessa heard shuffling and then the click of the table lamp.

“Up and at ‘em, Tess. It’s morning and we have things to discuss,” Krista insisted cheerfully, pulling open the curtains of the window to reveal daylight.

Tessa rolled over and sat up on her bed, folding her legs beneath her. “Okay, what did you want to talk about?”

“First of all, I charged your phone.”

Tessa gasped as her eyes lit up. “You did?”

“Easy there, girlfriend. This isn’t jail where you get one phone call. I’m going to send a text message to your family from your phone to...test the waters, so to speak,” she said as she watched the expression on Tessa’s face morph from hopeful to upset.

“What do you want from them? Do you want money? I can get you money,” Tessa quickly offered as she stood up. She didn’t want her family being dragged into this; they were likely already worried about her.

Krista threw her head back and cackled. “I don’t want your money that you earned shilling hand cream and sunglasses; you can keep that.”

“Well then what do you want with my family?” 

“I want everybody to realize what you’re worth,” Krista insisted.

“Do you want my medals? You can take all five of my Olympic—”

“No,” Krista scoffed, offended Tessa would even offer. “Just relax, Tess. Like I said, I’m not going to hurt you and I don’t want anything from you. You’re just the hostage here.”

Tessa slumped back down on the bed, feeling like she needed to vomit. This had to be some sort of nightmare, this couldn’t actually be happening. She eyed Ray; he was still snoring away.

Krista crossed the room and unplugged Tessa’s phone from the charger that she had brought with, and tucked the charger away in her backpack where she had also stuffed Tessa’s shoes and purse. “I need you to unlock this, Tess.”

Tessa nodded as she tried to remain calm; there were a lot of private photos on her phone and she cursed herself for not getting around to deleting those sooner.

“Relax, I don’t want to look through the nudes of you and Scott,” Krista laughed.

Tessa’s eyes went wide as she looked at Krista, wondering how she had just read her mind.

“Oh my God! I was just joking, but I can tell by the look on your face that you thought I was serious. Well if you cause trouble you better believe I’m gonna need to see those.” Krista gave Tessa a pointed look, meaning she was dead serious and would hold that secret until needed.

Tessa groaned and put her head in her hands.

“Unlock it please,” Krista wiggled the phone at Tessa. “It needs to see your face.”

Tessa took her cell phone in her hand and glanced at the time. They must have slept longer than she thought. It was mid-morning; she clearly had no concept of time in the motel room. Krista cleared her throat, indicating Tessa was to hurry up, so she did as she was told and reluctantly handed the unlocked cell phone back to Krista. Tessa felt instantly violated having this stranger look at her wallpaper (a photo of the French countryside) and see what apps she had on her phone (far too many) while looking for the messenger app. Then further violated as Krista scrolled through her text message threads. 

“Do you have a family group text started or what?”

“May I?” Tessa’s fingers were itching to snatch her phone back.

“Fine, but just open it, don’t be wilding out and sending messages for help,” Krista snarked.

Tessa found the group text, opened it and reluctantly passed her phone back to Krista. Her words however had sparked an idea, and Tessa was quickly trying to come up with some way that she could add on a message to her family without Krista seeing. And then it dawned on Tessa that she and Scott had come up with a secret code years ago on one of their car trips to and from Canton. 

_ “Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if you were kidnapped?” Tessa asked Scott as she stared out the car window. She had been barraging him with her endless list of need-to-know questions again. _

_ Scott turned his head and looked over at Tessa.  _

_ She sensed it immediately and yelped without looking. “Eyes on the road, Moir!” _

_ “So bossy,” he replied, but did as he was told. _

_ “Well?” she asked, finally turning to look at him. _

_ “Well first off, I would never be kidnapped,” he responded with a roll of his eyes. _

_ “Bold of you to be so sure. What if someone held a gun to your head and forced you into the back seat of their car?” _

_ “I would fight back and run away. It’s much harder to hit a moving target and I would never let anyone take me anywhere. You never want to be moved to a secondary location, T.” _

_ Tessa made a mental note of those words of wisdom. “But say you were clocked over the head with a baseball bat and dragged off by a couple of big burly men and then held as a hostage for a million dollars?” _

_ “Where do you come up with this shit?” _

_ “It breeds in my brain from the nonsense movies you make me watch,” she retorted without missing a beat. _

_ “We’re switching back to rom-coms from here on out,” Scott grumbled. _

_ “Don’t be so difficult, just play along,” Tessa sighed. “I’m bored and you’re my sole source of entertainment since you left the CDs at your parents’ and we’re between radio station towers.’ _

_ “Okay, okay,” Scott sighed, irritated that she had to remind him again of his forgetfulness. “I’d have my phone hidden in the front pocket of my pants and I would send you a secret text message and you could call the police.” _

_ “And why couldn’t I save you myself?” Tessa huffed, highly offended that he thought she would need help. “You know how uncooperative the police are in the movies.” _

_ “Real life isn’t the movies, T-Bone.” _

_ Tessa glared at Scott again. _

_ “Fine, gender equality rights, Tessa can save the day. You can show up and fight the big men off with your skate blades.” _

_ “Wonderful ending,” she grinned. “But what kind of secret message would you send?” _

_ “I would speak your language, obviously, and send a series of emojis.” _

_ “Oh!” Tessa gasped, nodding furiously. _

_ “Using the first letter of the emoji to spell out my location or whatever,” Scott continued. “Like if I was at the rink, I would use the rabbit, ice cream, nose, and key.” _

_ “Yes!” she cheered, clapping her hands together gleefully. _

_ Scott burst out laughing. “I’m joking, T! It would take forever to type that shit out.” _

_ “No! It’s a unique idea! It can be our secret code if one of us is ever captured.” _

_ “Thank God we’ll never have to use that nonsense.” _

_ “You never know, Scott.” _

  
  


“Alright, so I’m texting your family this,” Krista said as she held the phone out for Tessa to read.

_ Hi all, I’m fine, just taking some time to myself. I’ll reach out in a few days. T xx _

Tessa nodded, it was good enough and more or less what she would send if she were sending a vague text, which she never did. Her family would know right away that something was off. “Wait!” Tessa insisted, jumping up off the bed. “You didn’t add any emojis. They’ll know I didn’t write it!”

Krista sighed heavily. “You’re right. Tessa Virtue always uses a billion emojis. Okay, which ones? You want your favourite? The monkey covering its eyes?”

“No,” Tessa paused, thinking through her options carefully. “Add the top hat, the elephant, the maple leaf, and um, the peach.”

“Elephant I should have guessed but what’s with the maple leaf and the peach? Canadian ass?” Krista laughed, added the emojis, and hit send on the group text message. “I’m going to go out to find us some breakfast, you should eat. Any requests?”

Tessa shook her head no. “I’m fine thanks.”

“Suit yourself, I’ll bring you back something with eggs I guess,” Krista shrugged her shoulders and crossed the room. She punched her fist into Ray’s shoulder to wake him up. He snorted loudly and scrubbed his hands over his face. “What’s up, Kris? Was I snoring too loud again?”

“No, I’m starving and Tess is wasting away because she apparently hates donuts, coffee, and hot chocolate now. I gotta go get breakfast.”

Ray stood up and stretched before pushing the chair easily back to the corner of the room. Krista tossed Tessa’s cell phone at Ray and told him to hang onto it before leaving.

Tessa wasted no time starting up a conversation with Ray, hoping to glean some information that she could use against the pair. “So how long have you and Krista been together?”

Ray looked over at Tessa, intrigued by her seemingly genuine interest. “Two years or so, a little longer, I guess. She could tell you the exact number of days.”

“That’s wonderful! Sounds like it’s a strong relationship. How did you two meet?”

Ray smirked. “We hooked up at an Arkells’ concert. We banged in an accessible restroom stall at Bud Gardens. She’s fan-fucking-tastic in the sack.”

Tessa was left speechless; she was not expecting that sort of how-we-met story. She shuddered, needing to change the subject. “And what do you think her plan is for me?”

Ray rolled his eyes. “You’re good at this; softening me up before asking the real questions. All I’ll say is that if it were up to Kris, she’d put you in a glass box and display you like a trophy on our fireplace mantle. She’s fucking obsessed with you. I don’t think she’s really thought past snatching you. I kept telling her there was no way we could pull this off and then we fucking lucked out when we watched you getting ready to leave the hotel half-wasted and alone. We heard you on the phone last night, too. Your boyfriend sounds like a great guy, and by that I mean asshole.”

“You were at the hotel?” Tessa gasped.

“Yup,” Ray nodded, unashamed of his actions. “Kris has made it nearly a full time job following you around online and in person. She went to seven of your skating shows this fall, made me go to two of them with her, sorry, not my thing. Last year she went to four shows!” Ray chuckled and shook his head. “She even posed for a selfie on your front steps!”

This enraged Tessa to her core. Krista was a complete psychotic basket case and Ray was as dumb as a pile of rocks for telling her all of this. She knew she had to get away from these two crazies because there was no telling what they might actually be capable of. 

“She missed out on buying the meet and greet passes last year, they were sold out by the time she decided which shows to do and so she was furious when you didn’t off them for your last tour,” Ray continued.

Tessa breathed deeply to keep her composure. She kept Ray talking, changing the subject from stalking to the Leafs. As he droned on about how great it was that Babcock was gone, Tessa inched her way from the bed towards the motel room door. She had to see if the name of the motel was printed on the room rate notice hanging on the back of the door. She desperately needed to know if she was still in London or not.

“The Casa Blanca Motel? Shit,” Tessa whispered under her breath. She knew where she was at least, they were in London, but it was the far south end of town and not in a hugely populated area. If she was going to make a run for it, there weren’t many options to go to for help, especially being barefooted and without a winter jacket.

“You okay?” Ray asked, noticing how Tessa was now pacing the room with her hand pressed over her stomach.

“Uh, yeah, sorry just tired and hungry,” Tessa shook off the urge to cry and tried to figure out her next steps. She tried to recall the area the hotel was located in her mind; one direction there was a car dealership and the other a hardware store and then a Petro Canada a bit further down the road. She figured the gas station might be the best bet for being open, but it was the furthest away and she would be running several blocks without socks or shoes in below zero temperatures. She cringed at the thought.

Her moment came when Ray’s phone began to ring. He fumbled to get it out of his back pocket and Tessa dove towards the door.

“Oh no you don’t, missy!” Ray barked as he tossed his cell phone and rushed to grab Tessa.

____________________________________

“Krista will be back soon with food, you gonna behave now, right?”

Tessa nodded, her entire body radiated defeat, as she laid on her bed, bound and gagged once again.

  
  



End file.
